


Pants, Magic Pants

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, If she read Alice, she's probably seen Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief exchange between the Sheriff and her boyfriend on her childhood memories and his proclivity for exceptionally well fitted pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants, Magic Pants

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for one of the Tumblr lovelies BecksLee13, she was having a rough day and needed something to read.

“So? In all of this frighteningly extensive library of movies you have, you mean to tell me you don’t have a copy of Labyrinth?” Emma was dumbfounded; absolutely awestruck. It was exactly Jefferson’s type of movie.

“Can’t say that I do. Why? Should I?” asked the form sprawled out on the couch currently toying with a piece of cobalt colored ribbon. He was initially surprised when his girlfriend skidded into his hallway and nearly fell down a flight of stairs in order to tear through his movie collection. He had no desire to try understanding why so he just sat on the couch and watched Emma wreak havoc.

“You could step in to it with no problem. The leather pants, and the brooding, and the personal space invasion. It’s like you’re David Bowie lite!” A small pile of VHS tapes by Emma’s elbow slid sideways onto the floor and she sat down beside them to examine the covers.

“I’m David Bowie? Is that a good thing?” Jefferson sat up, or rather he managed to pull himself sideways into a relaxed slouch of limbs and “I’m only half paying attention” attitude. He did it to bother her, it usually worked.

“Well yeah! Jareth The Goblin King is kind of the hottest movie character ever. He wears pants like yours! Or you wear pants like his. Except his are leather. You don’t have leather pants do you? Because if you do i’m offended that you’ve been holding out on me.” Emma’s eyes had that peculiar brightness to them that Jefferson quickly learned to associate with either sex, something dangerous, or something dreadful like going out in public.

More than once it resulted in all three, Ruby had caught them behind the diner and was entirely too amused by it. But a deprived werewolf was dangerous and they opted to continue their adventure at home where werewolf hormones would be less of a problem.

“So you’re saying you wanted me before you even knew I existed? And yes, I do have leather pants. Grace laughs at them.” Emma stood up and dropped herself down onto the couch next to the hatter, stealing his ribbon and staring off with a preoccupied expression.

“I guess I did. He made my teen years a bit less unbearable. I have a copy back at the apartment. I’ll call the station to get the afternoon off and you’re coming with me. Go get your pants and meet me at the car.” Emma kissed him with a smile, and sped off up the stairs. 

Jefferson sighed and looked at the mess she’d made. He’d clean if up later if she left him able to walk. Whatever she wanted those pants for sounded like fun.


End file.
